HVAC systems include multiple components to perform a desired function. HVAC systems typically include components, such as, for example, a compressor, a condenser coil, and a condenser fan. Depending upon various parameters such as, for example, set-point-temperature and humidity, the HVAC system cycles its components on and off to satisfy a requested cooling demand. For example, the HVAC system may be programmed to maintain a specific temperature. In order to maintain the specific temperature over a period of time, it may be necessary to cycle components, such as the compressor and the condenser fan, on and off multiple times. Repetitive cycling of the HVAC system components ultimately reduces service life, which may lead to premature failure of one or more components of the HVAC system.